La justicia
by Lilith's Angels
Summary: Javert es una muchacha realmente prodigiosa que a pesar de ser mujer ha llegado a tener un cargo importante en la policía de Francia. Trabajando de espía es descubierta en las barricadas y allí se encuentra con su nemesis personal. Jean Valjean se ha pasado la vida huyendo de esta mujer, le guarda un rencor inmenso ¿qué hará cuando la encuentre indefensa?


Javert estaba allí, atada al pilar que terminaba las escaleras, Valjean la veía como si fuese un fantasma, una aparición. Javert había dejado esa postura austera; quizás por el cansancio, quizás por la derrota. Tenía la cabeza baja y sus bucles sueltos le enmarcaban el rostro sombrío. Vestía un traje de aldeana hecho harapos y sus pies descalzos parecían cubos de hielo de un color azulado poco saludable.-

-. ¿Javert?- Valjean pronuncio su nombre en un estado de conciencia no admitida de una verdad dolorosa. Era ella y levanto la vista, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella sonrió con ironía, solo entonces Valjean la reconoció.-

-. Debí imaginarlo, el miserable se une a los necios.- Dijo con la voz ronca y profunda de alguien que ha pasado un buen tiempo sin decir nada. Valjean se quedó observándola en silencio, para él no era más que una muchacha vestida en jirones y sin calzado un helado día de invierno.-

-. ¿Cómo es que...?- Balbuceo el, pero no fu necesario que terminara su pregunta.-

-. Soy una espía problemática. No tiene de que preocuparse, me volaran los sesos dentro de muy poco. Supongo que querrá venir a ver, está invitado.- Le dijo Javert con esa mueca extraña que simulaba ser una sonrisa burlona. A Jean Valjean la imagen de Javert muerta le dio vuelta el estómago. Mientras tanto la muchacha hacia acopio de toda su fuerza para no romperse delante de aquel hombre, podía sentir como las incipientes lágrimas dolían detrás de sus parpados, intentaba serle indiferente a la muerte y estaba aterrorizada. Vio al ex presidiario acercarse a Enjorlas y hablarle sin dejar de mirar hacia ella.-

-. ¿Cree que merezco una recompensa?-

\- Por cierto.-

-. Pues bien, yo pido una.-

-. ¿Cuál?-

-. Levantar yo mismo la tapa de los sesos a esta prisionera.- Javert levanto la cabeza aún más, vio a Jean Valjean, hizo un movimiento imperceptible y dijo.-

-. Es justo.- Javert se estremeció, se había equivocado en su primera suposición; él no quería ver cuando la mataran, quería acabar con ella con sus propias manos.

En cuanto a Enjorlas, se había puesto a recargar su carabina; paseo la vista a su alrededor.-

-. ¿Hay algún reclamo?- luego se volvió hacia Jean Valjean y le dijo.- Le entrego al polizonte.- El rubio puso una pistola en sus manos y Valjean regreso a ella con la mirada endurecía y determinada.

Cuando Jean Valjean se quedó solo con Javert desato la cuerda que sujetaba a la prisionera, después le pidió que se levantase.

Javert obedeció, con esa sonrisa indefinible que condensa la supremacía de la autoridad encadenada.

Jean Valjean llevaba la pistola en la mano. Hizo escalar a Javert, pero sin soltarla un instante, la trinchera de una callejuela lateral.

Cuando hubieron pasado el parapeto se encontraron solos los dos en la soledad del callejón abandonado. Nadie los veía ya, el ángulo de las casas los ocultaba de los insurrectos.

Jean Valjean se puso la pistola bajo el brazo y fijo en Javert una mirada que no tenía necesidad de palabras.-

-. Javert, soy yo.- Javert respondió-

-. Toma venganza.- Jean Valjean sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y lo abrió.-

-. ¡Bonita forma de terminarlo todo! ¿Piensas cortarme la garganta? Hasta en balas se ahorra a la hora de mi muerte.- Adele Javert temblaba como una hoja. Valjean levanto el cuchillo y en menos de tres segundos Javert se imaginó a la señora Dumont recibiendo el reporte de que habían encontrado su cadáver degollado detrás de una barricada en París. No se había despedido de ella, ni de Marius ¡Otro ingrato! Ni siquiera había procurado darle una muerte rápida. Adele se conmovió hasta los huesos al ver un destello plateado de lo que sería su final, considero por un momento si el dolor seria mucho. Una lágrima traidora broto de su asustada alma y se deslizo por su mejilla limpiando a su paso la sangre y el polvo que le había dejado la batalla. Valjean la miro con estupefacción.-

-. ¡Vamos! Te estoy esperando perro.- Le dijo al verdugo, no se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente.- Has pasado tu vida esperando este momento ¿no es así? Pues buen, aquí me tienes, matame de una buena vez.- Jean Valjean tomo con fuerza el cuchillo y Javert cerró los ojos y expuso su cuello levantando la cabeza, moriría erguida, se dijo "Como los grandes". Pero el frio dolor del metal no llego, en cambio el sonido de sus ligaduras cortándose la estremeció.

Valjean estaba emocionado, aunque no se notara. Verla allí con la mirada en alto y resignándose a morir lo había trastornado. Ella lo creía capaz de lo peor y él se sentía impresionado del carácter de la muchacha, a pesar de lo bien que la conocía. Ambos se miraron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Javert se había quedado sin palabras.-

-. Vete.- Dijo el, y ella por instinto retrocedió unos pasos.-

-. No lo entiendo…-

-. ¡Vete!- repitió con temor de que los descubrieran. Javert se alejó solo algunos pasos más, pero se dio vuelta de repente como impulsada por alguna fuerza extraña.-

-. ¡Ah! ¡Traidor! No te considere tan vil. Cambias mi vida por la tuya. Me liberas a cambio de tu propia liberación. Pues no estoy dispuesta a negociar.- Y acercándose de nuevo a Valjean continua.- ¡Aquí me tienes! Matame porque no acepto otra oferta.-

-. No hay trampa, vete.- Le contesto el con tranquilidad.-

-. Te advierto que nada cambia, aun eres un fugitivo y con gusto te encerraría el resto de tu vida.-

-. Ninguna trato, ningún ruego, eres libre sin condiciones. Si salgo vivo de esto me considero tu prisionero, buscame en la calle del Homme-Armé número siete.- Valjean, sin darse cuenta, ya no tuteaba a Javert, y Javert había dejado de hacerlo hace un tiempo.-

-. No eres más que un ladrón y nunca serás más que eso. No importa cuánto finjas ser San Francisco de Asís.- Javert lo miraba con furia, desconcierto y cierto brillo en los ojos que la hacía parecer una fiera enjaulada. Sus labios, rojos por el frio al igual que sus mejillas, se contorsionaron en una mueca iracunda formando esa arruga en la nariz que la hacía parecer implacable. Sus negros cabellos estaban revueltos y su cuerpo entero temblaba, ya no por el frio, sino por las emociones que la atravesaban en ese momento.-

-. Has errado siempre tus conclusiones respecto a esto. Dios existe, al igual que la expiación. Fui un ladrón y ahora hago todo lo posible por ser bueno ¡Marchate a prisa! Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto.


End file.
